mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree/@comment-27636410-20161005131120
Ia postar meu propio blog relacionado a EGLoE mas apos 4 horas e meia de escrita e perceber que apenas tinha chegado na metade, entre o cansaço (e a preguiça rsrs) confesso que desanimei de continuar escrevendo ele (por agora :P) entao farei alguns comentarios breves no seu :3 Realmente achava que era a unica que opinava o mesmo de EGLoE respeito de Rainbow Rocks, tanto que no final as propias "Rainbooms" fazem uma atuação musical que claramente poderia ser uma cutucada a esse filme de fato. E com Sunset e Sci-Twi simplesmente ficou lindo (confesso que ontem pasei mais de uma hora com lagrimas nos olhos por culpa disso XDDDD). Do lance do onibus eu tinha pensado mas nao reparei nesse detalhe, acho que tava tao empolgada... Rsrs. Eu tambem tenho vontade de uma almofada de marshmellows *^*. E não, não é o unico que teve um leve "mindblow" vendo a bagagem da Rarity XD. Sobre o da Luna nao ficou muito claro para mim se ela concordou ou discordou daquela ideia, mas sim que percebi esse arzinho de Nightmare Moon. Huas huas, "tha moon is coming" ÒwÓ Hahaha, sabia que esse "rebolado" da Rarity não era casualidade, wheee X3 Tambem tive o mesmo pensamento da Muffins-Derpy, ela sopra e nada acontece, ahi, 4 segundos depois "like a supergirl" ela faz a canoa virar um formula 1 aquatico que "senta a cara" no pier (que por certo, que dor imaginar a po... ejem, golpe XD, que levaram) misteriosamente. Do poder da Pinkie Pie o que dizer... A falta da "party canons" temos o po granulado que me lembrava bastante a certa saga de magos e escolas derivados de um livro de certa autora que ejem XD. Mas ai nao terminam as cutucadas aos quadrinhos. Sou a unica que se lembrou de certo velocista da DC comics vendo a "instantanea" entrada na sala da Rainbow apos AJ perguntar se alguem tinha visto ela? rsrs Da visao do mundo da Pinkie so direi que posso por a mão no fogo que é unanimemente a cena que todo mundo achou a mais hilaria de todo o filme, e eu diria que de toda a saga de EG kkkk. Sobre a Gloriosa (Me refiro a "Gaia Everfree"-Gloriosa) ela representa o archeotipo de vilã/o que mais interessante acho em qualquer saga, aquele/a que tambem e denominado como anti-vilã/o, ou seja, aquela/e personagem que faz coisas "ruins" mas por motivos bons ou "justos". Do Taffarel o que dizer, eu tava quase tendo um chilique desses "Like a Pinkie sense" ate que chegou a Gloriosa e fiquei com aquilo de "ah fala serio! Tava tão perto... uwu". Mas no fundo foi uma otima idea da Hasbro (torturas pela espera do proximo aparte, cof cof :D) para deixarmos com a curiosidade de como se desenvolvera esse clima (pimentaaaa XD) entre eles no proximo filme. Poooor, ejem, não mencionar o (shipping-que-todas-comentam), cof ejem, mmm "clima" que ficou no ar entre Flash e Sunset (uuuuuh, "tasty" :P) Quem sabe, hihihi ;3 Serie... Spin... Off? (Imitando a FS) Oh... My.... *o* Adorariaaaaa que tivesse algo assim X3. E agora que voce comentou realmente poderia ser algo possivel, a propia Hasbro fez algumas curtas com as versoes das bonequinhas (devo dizer que super-mega-hiper-fofinhas tambem :3) com orelhas das EGs. Não sabia que era apaixonado por moda OwO e concordo com voce, especialmente as que mais gostei (sim, tambem tive aquela sensaçao de "superheroinas ao poder" ao velas XD) foram as que os cristais deram a elas. Que falando em cristais eu fiquei pensando (especialmente vendo que eles ficaram como um pingente com a forma da "cutiemark" de cada uma), se isso em certa forma for algo como os elementos da armonia, qual seria o "elemento" da Sunset? E no caso de que não fossem, o que representam exatamente cada um desses cristais? Aiiii a curiosidade ja me deixa mais louca que a Pinkie :P Sobre o final do filme com aquele vazamento de magia, se ja o filme tinha chegado na minha alma, aquela ultima cena me fez quase subir pelas paredes e lembrando que sim, se mal nao me lembro acho que a Hasbro tinha confirmado fazer nao so EG 5, se nao que EG 6. Mas E sim, confesso que nao sei descrever a expresao que fiquei vendo a ultima "arte" da Pinkie com o pier, ejem... Granulados kaboom + Pinkie Pie = BO! XD Simplesmente aaaameeeei o filme, e agora o que me pergunto é, como sera o novo que a Hasbro que lançar em 2017? Tecnicamente este vai ser o primeiro que vai ser focado nas poneis originais (na Equestria ponei me refiro).